


Watching Movies - The Lion King

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam and Josh have spent an evening in with Disney.





	Watching Movies - The Lion King

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Author: Anne Marsh   
Title: Watching Movies - The Lion King (First of such vignettes)  
Pairing: Sam/Josh Can't be more than a   
Rating: PG   
Summary: Sam and Josh have spent an evening in with Disney.   
Notes: This is what comes of boredom, being at the college computer lab, and the unsettling knowledge that Moira Kelly voiced Nala. As to Sam's second theory... I really can't explain that.   
Archive: Yes.   
Feedback: Please.

**Watching Movies - The Lion King by Anne Marsh**

"She... scares me." Josh admitted.

Sam laughed. "Josh... it's a *cartoon*."

"Well-- a cartoon *lion*."

"A *cartoon* lion."

"I'm just saying..."

"No, no, I gotcha. You're afraid of a cartoon."

"Sam!"

"Sorry, but-- You really didn't expect me not to see the humour here, did you?"

"That's it, see if I ever open up to *you* again."

"Oh, I think you will."

"Will not."

"You will, twinkle-toes, you will."

"Screw you." Josh shoved at him lightly.

"She's not just a cartoon, Josh. She's the *heroine*."

"Well, I'm not *afraid* of her, I'm a rational adult! She's all cute and stuff when they're little, it's when she gets big!"

"Because that makes it *so* much more normal."

"Nah, it's--" He paused. "Like, it's not-- It's not the lion thing, 'cause yeah, that would be dumb, cartoon, I know, I know. See, it's when she's all yelling at Simba, she's kinda scary."

"I bet it's because she sounds like Mandy."

"What? That's crazy! She doesn't-- You're crazy, Sam."

"She seriously does. She has the same voice as Mandy."

"Don't go all Freudian on me, Sam. Let's just say lionesses are scary."

"When they yell at their boyfriends." He added.

"Maybe-- *maybe*-- that's part of it. So. What do you think? About the non-thing we were talking about. Rest of the movie. Thoughts, opinions, anything?"

"I think it's great. I mean, more kids need to see a positive image of same-sex parenting."

"*What*?"

"Timon and Pumbaa."

"Sam, that's not--"

"They adopt Simba, don't they?"

"Yeah, but--"

"Two guys, yes?"

"Well, yes, but--"

"They raise him, feed him, teach him their values."

"Sam, Timon and Pumbaa aren't gay!"

"They're life partners, Josh."

"They're-- It's impossible, okay?"

"Actually, it's far more possible for Timon and Pumbaa to be gay than it is for Nala to sound like your ex-girlfriend. Homosexual behaviour has been found throughout the animal kingdom, in a broad variety of species, sometimes to the exclusion of heterosexual, you know, mating activity."

"Two different species, Sam!"

"It *is* a cartoon."

"I think you've taken your reclaiming of popular culture to a new and disturbing extreme, Love."

"Say what you will, it's a wonderful positive image."

"It's a meerkat and a warthog. It's *wrong*, Sam."

"Well, if you think that's wrong, you probably don't want to watch 'Ice Age' with me..."

"Aah! Aah! Mental image, get it off me!"

Sam chuckled and put an arm around his lover, pulling him in close, and they settled down against each other as the credits started to roll.

~FIN~


End file.
